


Heroes and Villains:  Of Seeking and Survival

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [13]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Captain & The Siren, F/M, Season 3 tie in, Series: Heroes and Villians, into the wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: While The Captain is researching some ancient items, The Siren gets into trouble during a survival activity with the FBI.





	Heroes and Villains:  Of Seeking and Survival

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a direct result of hearing the J Cole remix of Maroon 5's "Animals" on the radio one too many times.

Ichabod looked around the Archives tentatively, almost as if he expected some kind of monster to randomly pop from the shelves. Or worse, Miss Jenny would storm in and make more demands of wishing to know what had transpired in the Catacombs. To be fair, even he wasn't entirely certain what Miss Jenny was wanting to know precisely. Though he doubted she would want to know about the copious amount of amorous congress he had engaged in with the Siren... not that she would learn anything even if that _was_ what she had in mind.

A gentleman simply did not speak of such matters without the express permission of any other individuals which may have been involved. Of course it could just be a matter that Miss Jenny was wanting to know what her sister was not disclosing. Which, if he were to fathom a guess, it was the copious amounts of amorous congress they engaged in whilst trapped in the Catacombs.

They had both come out changed but still somehow moderately sane. The Siren a little more than he. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was vastly different about her. Occasionally he would catch her staring at him, as though she was trying to recall where she had seen his face before. He, himself, had started being plagued by flashes of events from the past. Not _his past_ but _a past_. Three different pasts if he were to be honest.

While he was awake the flashes would come and go just as quickly. Seldom would he see any more than the Siren—or someone who looked like her—grinning or fluttering her lashes demurely. But when he fell asleep at night... Oh the dreams that would come. He oft awoke painfully hard, wanting her.

Of course, some mornings it was just a matter of rolling over and waking her. Other mornings... well... he either let guilt force him to suffer or he would find means of taking care of it.

He shook his head and put his focus back on the tablets and the small metal trinket that had also split in two. He was supposed to be figuring out the translation of the tablets and how the icon worked into everything. The Siren had stated she had something work related to deal with for a few days. But something had him feeling trepidations.

Maybe it was the influx of creatures and spirits attacking Sleepy Hollow. Or perhaps it was always that way but he had been too busy hiding to notice. 

Just as he was about to test a theory the doors to the archives were thrust open and both Miss Jenny and Joseph entered the Archives. It seemed they had acquired a map which showed supernatural creatures’ locations. He stared at Miss Jenny when she took a call from “Abbie” aka the Siren. He had to admit, either she had them all fooled or Jenny and Joe were just that dedicated to keeping her true identity a secret.

Ichabod tuned them out when Jenny started speaking of ‘Danny’. His jaw tensed and he focused on delicately placing the little metal trinkets on the tablets in a spot that appeared to be made for it. He had spoken with a professor in Rochester over Skype earlier, which was how he discovered the trinket split just as the tablets had. Ichabod had inadvertently touched them and found himself looking at his Siren for a moment before he had pulled his hands away and blinked at the items in confusion.

“Abbie? Abbie? _Abbie_?” Jenny lowered her phone. “Abbie’s in trouble. She’s out in the middle of nowhere and there’s no way in hell we’ll be able to find her…”

Ichabod touched the trinket pieces to straighten them and felt a jolt like lightning rip through him. He could hear a pulsing in his head then ragged breaths. He turned and he saw the Siren leaning against a tree, gun in hand. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as she sucked in breath after breath.

“Ichabod…” she whispered as though she knew he were watching. “Where are you, Captain?”

“I'm on my way,” he whispered and her eyes opened then darted around as if waiting for him to pop from behind a bush.

It was almost as though every aspect of his being focused on the Siren. When he breathed in, he could smell her scent lingering on the air.

He was only vaguely aware of Miss Jenny and Joseph calling his name as he grabbed a set of keys off the table and made his way out the door. There was something far greater guiding his steps at that moment. Something stronger and more urgent. He knew the very basics of piloting Joseph's pick-up so it could get him where he needed to go.

Ichabod didn't even notice the other two chasing the truck as he sped away, following the path that led him to his Siren. He let his heart guide him through the highways and back roads until he reached a dirt path.

The thrumming in his head intensified as he came to a stop next to a few other cars and clamored out of the pick-up. When he breathed in, he could smell her. All of her--The mix of shea and coconut that clung to her hair and skin, the sweetness of the soap she used, her minty toothpaste, her sweat, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the blood dribbling from a small cut over her brow… her could hear the beating of her heart.

Nature itself couldn't hide her. It was like the atoms that made him was drawn to hers and they wanted nothing more than to crash back together and make an even bigger, solitary thing.

When he stepped into the woods, it was that connection he followed, knowing it would lead him straight to her.

  
#  


“We need to split up,” Abbie panted, glancing toward Sophie. “It attacks when the victim is by itself.”

Sophie eyed her for a moment but nodded. “Gotcha. You know, Mills. I know you keep saying this whole Witness thing has done nothing but bring bad things into your life. But, it’s also brought some good things too. And those who really care about you will want to be at your side regardless. You just have to trust yourself to let them in. If they can’t handle it, then maybe they’re not what’s best for you.”

Abbie looked away for a moment the grinned at Sophie. “You seem to be handling it pretty well.”

“Don’t tempt me Mills, you’re shorter than my normal type,” Sophie said flirtatiously. “But… we’ll see.”

With one last grin, Sophie bound away.

It's was mere seconds before she heard Sophie scream. Abbie dashed to the other woman's rescue. The creature tilted its head and gazed at her before fully turning her way.

Abbie gave it the come at me gesture. “That's right… you see a much bigger prize don't you, you overgrown foreskin,” she taunted. She lunged at it with her spear. “Would you rather infect a simple human or a goddess?”

“Abbie?” Sophie squeaked. “What are you doing? Just kill it!”

The creature growled and lunged at Abbie. She turned and ran. She could hear it mere paces behind her. Her heart was beating heavily from the exertion.

Her plan was going perfect until the toe of her boot caught a tree root and she fell first into the forest floor. The spear fell just out of her reach. Abbie scrambled for the spear, hearing the heavy steps of the creature approaching.

She rolled over, spear in hand, just in time to see it hovering over her. If only she had time to--

Out of her peripheral she saw movement. A loud _bang_ cut through the silence and the creature staggered backwards. It fell as it lost its footing. Abbie seized her good fortune and plunged the spear into the creature's heart.

It let out an otherworldly shriek and disintegrated within seconds. She watched with fascination, transfixed by the demise of the creature.

Abbie looked up, spear still embedded in the ground from where the monster had dissolved. Both her heart and another part clenched at the sight that greeted her.

Ichabod still had his flintlock raised and the barrel was still smoking. She swallowed hard and turned toward him, still on her knees. “Ichabod,” she said softly. He tilted his head toward her, lowering the pistol. For a moment her breath was taken away by what she saw.

His eyes wide and wild, panting for breath. His eyes seemed to glow silvery blue in the darkness. When the light caught them they took on an eerie, almost animalistic glow.

_He had found her in the middle of nowhere. He had saved her._

It was in that instant she saw herself somewhere else, a different forest across the ocean. Him gloriously naked, symbols painted on his pale skin with woad and wearing deer antlers on his head. Abbie gasped softly for breath as she whispered his name, her fingers tugging at her clothes as she felt a wave of desire course through her veins. Damn, why couldn’t she resist him?

He was upon her before she could even get her jeans to her knees, snatching off her boots then finishing the removal of her jeans. She tugged at the buttons of his breeches and let out a pleased “Yesss…” as she released him from the confines of the heavy materials. Ichabod hooked a finger around the crotch of her panties and simply pulled them out of his way.

Abbie sighed with relief as he as his sank into her. He groaned loudly then caught her lips in a crushing kiss. She couldn't help but wonder why she had even been bothering to resist him when she knew, ultimately they would be back at this place.

Not the woods, but finding relief in each other's arms.

Abbie reached into his coat and slid her hands down his clothed back to grab his ass as he slammed into her desperately, as though finding pleasure between her thighs was the only thing that could save him. She gave in as though having _him_ inside of her was the only thing that could save _her_.

Her hands drifted to his hair and she threw her head back and groaned Ichabod’s name as hit a spot inside at just the right angle. Abbie came sobbing his name over and over.

His hand drifted down her side as he plundered her mouth with his tongue and slowed his movements. “My Siren,” he murmured against her lips. Ichabod braced himself over her and stared down at her in wonder. He slowly withdrew then plunged deep. “ _Mine_.”

Abbie arched and moaned, curling her fingers into the lapels of his coat. “Yours,” she whispered as her entire body shuddered. Why did he have to feel so good inside of her?

It wasn't fair. She had thought she had her fill of him in the Catacombs. But no, it had just seemed to have made her want him more.

Ichabod tilted her chin up gently and kissed her tenderly, taking his time to taste her and savour her taste with a low, sensual moan. His fingers traced the line of her jaw then slid behind her neck to cradle her head in his big hand.

Abbie hummed softly then sighed into his mouth. He knew just how to drive her crazy. To make her want more and more. Of course, she knew just how to make him come undone too…

She pulled back on his hair, breaking his kiss away, leaving her lips tingling for more. She sampled his taste on her lips and fought the urge to pull him back in again. Instead she rolled them both and pinned him to the ground.

“You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?” she asked, her voice low and sultry.

Ichabod murmured a soft, bemused, “Oh no, she's captured me” as she yanked his shirt up enough that she could glide her hands up his stomach and chest. Abbie eased up and down his length, revelling in the fullness invading her. She gripped his shirt and let her head fall back as she rolled her hips against him.

“Fuuuck,” she groaned. 

Never in a million years had she ever thought it would come to this. The two of them fucking in the middle of the woods, him almost fully clothed and her jeans flung off and the rest of her clothes in a disarray.

“As my lady wishes,” Ichabod said and grasped her hips.

Abbie gasped and arched as he carefully guided her up and down rapidly, impaling her on his cock. She cried out in pleasure, reaching back to rest her hands on his thighs. Every swear she could muster exploded from her lips, along with a few things she was fairly certain were in different, long dead languages.

She keened as she felt him pulsing inside of her, filling her with his thick, warm essence. Abbie shuddered and whimpered as she bounced on his dick, the soft wet sound of their bodies smashing together filling the stillness in the woods.

Ichabod grabbed her hips and pressed her down against his groin as he pushed upwards. He growled something in that ancient language as his cock pulsed again, then he threw his head back and let out a beautiful sound of completion.

Abbie drew her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded when he looked at her. She rocked against him. “Yes,” she whispered. “God, I want you so bad...”

When she sighed with satisfaction, Ichabod sat up and gathered her into his arms, burying his face against her neck. “Such exquisite beauty, intelligence, and power…” he murmured. He lifted his head and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “And I am hopeless in resisting you.”

Abbie sucked in a breath. “But you should,” she said quietly. “You should run from me as fast and far as you can, Ichabod. Before you get hurt.”

“I vowed to stay at your side and I shall honour that vow,” he replied softly, kissing her temple. She felt him smile against her skin. “You may do your worst.”

She chuckled softly. But how could she tell him that she had no idea what she was capable of at her worst? How could she say her worst was bubbling far below the surface of her consciousness and that it was taking all her power to keep it restrained?

“Careful how you say that, Captain,” she murmured. “I just might put it to the test someday.”


End file.
